


"I know you didn't ask for this..."

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fictober2019, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Robin and Cormoran in LTR, get an unexpected shock





	"I know you didn't ask for this..."

**Author's Note:**

> The concept really isn't my thing but the prompt just lent itself to the idea too well for me not to go with it.

Strike’s expression is one of pure shock, then realisation dawns. “It must’ve been on your birthday, we got carried away…”

Even under these circumstances he feels a wave of lust at the memory.

Robin manages not to cry, although her neck and cheeks are blotchy. He notices her hands are trembling. “I know you didn’t ask for this,” she whispers, “But now it’s happened I don’t think I could go through with…”

He sighs and pulls her into his arms. “Shhh, we’ll figure it out…” he soothes, a large hand resting on her still flat stomach, “…all three of us.”


End file.
